Memories Bring Peace and Destruction
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: Sequel to Slipped Away. Ahsoka has a new Master, and the CloneWars rage on.But Ahsoka discovers dark secrets of Palpatine,and its up to her and the Jedi to stop him.A new,bigger threat has also risen.Will peace ever come again, or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

**All right, guys. It's the sequel to Slipped Away...DUN DUN DUN! Prior knowledge isn't that nessacary, but it would be helpful. But, for those of you who don't know, Anakin died from his plan to crash the Defender into the Ryloth blockade, in "Storm Over Ryloth" in the Clone Wars. Then we voted on who should be Ahsoka's new Master on a poll on my page. Obi-Wan won off of one vote from Mace Windu. But, to be nice to the Windu voters, he'll make appearances, along with Plo Koon, who had 4, and Aayla, who had 2. Yoda will have the least appearances,cuz, they were the "Other", but will still be there. Barriss will play as Ahsoka's partner of finding the "clues" of the dark. **

**In the sequel, the galaxy will take its turn. With the Clone Wars still on, chaos and fear is building on every planet in the galaxy. Ahsoka discovers dark secrets, and only she and her fellow Jedi can stop Sidious (Chancellor Palpatine) who threatens to destroy the Jedi and rule the galaxy. A new threat is also arising. A Sith apprentice of Sidious's has trained with Dooku and there was now 300 Sith apprentices that had remained hidden for years. With unknown possibilities, the danger, the loss, and the fear of losing whom they love, The Jedi must fight in bloody battles they never thought they had to do. Will the galaxy ever find peace again? Or will Sidious succeed, and all will be lost?**

**Back to the story!!**

Ahsoka groaned as she woke groggily from sleep she very-well deserved.

She and her Master, Obi-Wan, had just arrived from a battle near Telos and had gone back to the Jedi Temple, and Obi-Wan, much to her surprise, had been as eager as ever to leave the planet.

Though she had asked why, she learned he was like her old Master, Anakin Skywalker, who'd been killed two years ago, and they both had refused to unveil their dark secrets of the past.

She was learning to the same.

A lump caught in her throat at the thought of Anakin, but she took a deep breath and pushed the longing sadness down.

She should have been able to not feel anything of his sadness, but of course her brain wouldn't agree.

There was a knock at the door. "Ahsoka! Are you up?" a voice asked.

A smile spread across her face.

They had gotten home late last night, and she hadn't been able to say hello to her best friend, Barriss Offee.

"Yeah, be right there!" she called.

She took a shower and dressed in less than ten minutes, a talent she learned form the war.

"Hey," she grinned, opening the door.

"How was Telos?" Barriss asked.

"Not that great. Obi-Wan had run into some problems there before, it seemed, so he was in a hurry to leave." Ahsoka said.

"Really? Obi-Wan, anxious?" Barriss looked shocked.

"Exactly," Ahsoka grinned.

They laughed.

"so, what's the schedule?" Barriss asked.

Ahsoka flopped down on her bed.

"We have to go in a meeting with the Chancellor. Something about a treaty with other governors on..." she paused, her face clouding.

"Ryloth." she whispered.

Barriss immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Try not to think about it," was all she could say.

"I know. I am trying. I just lost so much there.."

"You're thinking about it," Barriss said lightly.

"Well, yeah." Ahsoka said blearily.

"Ahsoka," a voice called.

"Master?" she asked.

"Yes. We're leaving in twenty minutes! Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah. Almost done. Barriss was just visiting," she said.

"I'll meet you at the hangar."

"Right." she said.

"Not the usual quirky conversation I remember form you and your old Master."

Ahsoka nodded. "It's like I'm a new Padawan all over again." she muttered.

"Well, I better leave. Oh, and I almost forgot. I'm going to be Knighted soon!" she exclaimed happily.

Ahsoka hugged her. "That's great! I'm happy for you. We'll celebrate later." she smiled.

When Barriss left, Ahsoka quickly ate breakfast and met Obi-Wan at the hangar.

"Ready," she said cheerfully.

"Let's go." Obi-Wan smiled and nodded at her.

As they headed to the Senate building, the uneasiness they both felt when they see the Chancellor seemed to be stronger than ever.

Ahsoka didn't trust the Chancellor, but she recalled Anakin had trusted him completely.

Something told her that it was his mistake to trust him.

**All right, there's Chapter 1! And it's just beginning, too. I have a feeling that this story will be longer than "Slipped Away". Will be updated quickly! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightside: Thanks! I have no idea what gave me this idea, it just popped out of nowhere! Updates will be quick! :)**

**CrazyChick08: Thanks....I know,the idea popped into my head one lone day...lol. Yes, SkyGuy will be "talking" to her in her mind, as seen in this chapter. He warns of her dangers, and sometime will confuse her at times, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2 is here! Keep reviewing! PLease?**

**Before: Ahsoka and Obi-Wan go to the Senate building to meet Palpatine, and they feel uneasy, as they usually did meeting Palpatine. **

**Now: They arrive at the Senate. **

When Ahsoka walked off the transport, the uneasiness surged, and she nearly staggered backward.

_What was going on? Why is it suddenly so strong? _she wondered.

She exchanged a glance with her Master, who nodded.

Something wasn't right.

_Either that, _Ahsoka thought, _or I'm starting to be like Obi-Wan with his hatred...er, dislike of politicans. _

As they walked through the doors, Obi-Wan through her a glance that showed he heard that.

Inside, Ahsoka smiled. Something about the exchanged reminded her of Anakin.

She winced. _Why does everything to seem to remind me of him more than usual lately?_

Usually she could forget him, as she had frequently struggled with over the past two years...

But she quickly focused her attention on the task on hand.

Even if it was kind of boring.

They nodded in greeting at the Chancellor.

"Hello, Ahsoka." he smiled at her.

She nodded to him and gave a small smile.

"Master Kenobi, if you don't mind, I'd like to borrow Ahsoka for a few minutes. Do you mind?" he asked politely.

Ahsoka's gaze to him was silently pleading him to say no.

"All right. I'll wait," Obi-Wan said reluctantly.

_Stang! _growled Ahsoka.

"I'm sorry that the business of the war prohbited me on saying how sorry I am about your Master." Palpatine said.

"Oh, I'm managing," Ahsoka said lightly, but inside her screamed_ Shut up! Don't bring his death up again! _

"Really. You're not...depressed or...angry, perhaps?" he asked.

She stared at him quizzically. "No. I...I miss him, but..." she stammered.

"I can tell that inside, you're angry. You want to get back at the galaxy." he said.

She barely noticed that it was unapproproate for him to ask that.

But his words are defenitely confusing.

_I never felt angry. Not really. I mean, at myself, but not to other people. I..._

Was that really how she felt, or was it the Jedi way blocking it?

She really didn't know.

Then she heard _him. _She hadn't heard his voice for so long, unless in nightmares or dreams.

But it was almost real.

_Get away, Snips. Don't trust Palpatine. He's baiting you. _the voice urged. It was all too familiar...

For what? she wondered, dazed.

But Anakin didn't answer, if it was him.

"Ahsoka?" a voice asked.

Palpatine.

"I...No, I'm not angry. Is that all?" she asked.

Palpatine actually looked dissapointed. "Yes, Ahsoka you are free to go. I'll see in the Meeting Room in a few minutes." he said.

Ahsoka quickly walked out, dazed and confused.

How come she suddenly seemed to trust him?

Was that really Anakin speaking to her?

Why was Palpatine asking those questions?

Why did he seem suddenly creepy?

To her frustration, one question seemed to build up another.

_This is impossible. _

At least, for now.

Maybe to get answers, she's have to get close to him.

Pretend to trust him.

How, she didn't know.

Why she would was a question she only would know if she found clues for what she was looking for...whatever that is.

_Totally, absolutely, impossible. _

_But would it be worth it later?_

**Hmm....looks like Palpatine wants to use Ahsoka instead of Anakin to the dark side. Whatever will happen? More later! REVIEW! ...Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Well...sorry for the super long break. I got really sick, went to the hospital, yadda yadda. But I survived my near-death encounter! :3 So Chapter 3 is finally up. Thanks for waiting! REVIEW!**

**CrazySmallLady: Thanks! **

**CrazyChick08: Haha, I also felt kinda sad that we could only see him as a ghost...as seen in this chapter XD But, as a spoiler, I don't think Ahsoka will end up turning to the big blackness of the Dark Side, lol. But my plan may change :} You never for reviewing!  
**

**hoysterrule: Hmmm...there may be a duel at the end...yet there may not. She may be dead before the end 0.o LOL. You'll find out...Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**StephanieSkywalker: :} She may not fall to the dark side....yet she might. I have a habit of being evil and not giving anything away. Sorry XD. Aww thanks! This is one of my first times playing with fanfiction....Thanks so much! **

**NOTE: this chapter is full of dreams and questions...with a twinge of suffering. And a little Ani ghosty action XD  
**

Ahsoka, after the meeting, quickly went into her room. The boring politics were finally over, but her heart was racing and her head was filled with questions.

Palpatine...when she was around him, she felt like there was more to him. A lot more. And more plans...

And the disturbing questions. Those were just weird.

She honestly had no idea why she wanted to find out if Palpatine was up to something. But it was bad enough that the Jedi didn't trust him...it felt like there was something more.

Something darker.

All afternoon, she did research on Palpatine, which was not giving her any luck.  
_  
Senator for Naboo...elected about 12 years ago for Chancellor...Ugh, this is not helping. There's got to be something...wait...maybe i'm looking for the wrong thing. Palpatine could be planning anything. But...the uneasiness...the strange dark feeling....the questions...WHAT?! No, that's impossible. He's not a Sith!_

Or was he?

He could be a terrorist, or a spy...anything but a Sith. Him being a Sith would shatter everything!

Where did her suspicion of "Sith" even come from?

_Because I am here. I am guiding you..._ a voice said.  
_  
_Anakin.  
_  
_Ahsoka gasped and nearly staggered to her knees.

Trembling in shock, she knew that was Anakin's voice. She knew it too well to forget it. She suddenly remembered Anakin's voice in the Chancellor's office. She'd forgotten about it in her research of Palpatine.

But...he was talking to her? Is that even possible?

_This day is getting weirder and weirder, _she thought.

Sighing, she lay down on her bed, her mind whirling with thoughts. Her suspicions of the Chancellor, arriving only last night from a tiring mission, and hearing Anakin's voice seemed to torture her, frustration growing. How was she going to do this?

Somehow, she fell asleep....

_She was standing next to Anakin near the Chancellor's office, waiting to go in. When Palpatine walked out, he smiled, and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. While Ahsoka waited outside, she could hear them talking. _

_"You are by far the most powerful Jedi ever" _

_"Thank you, chancellor," Anakin had said slowly._

_"I think you will be more powerful than Master Yoda....I sense it...feel it."_

_Sense it...Feel it..._

_Dark presence..._

_Dark side..._

_The scene changed, and all Ahsoka could see was a blur of black, explosions, and flashes of lightsabers and Jedi. She could only hear voices....voices of people she knew. That she was close to...and herself. And...._

_Voices of the future..._

_"Destroy the Jedi."_

_"You're a Sith!"_

_"Fear leads to suffering....and the dark side."_

_"Kill them!"_

_"Master, look out!"_

_"NO! PLEASE! HELP ME, MASTER! Help me...please..."_

_"NO! MASTER!! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_"Wait! Kill me, not her..."_

_"And the Jedi have fallen....and will never return."_

Ahsoka gasped and bolted upright, cold sweat on her forehead. Heart pounding, she took deep, shaky breaths to calm herself.

No Jedi has just...dreams.

She learned that from Anakin.

What did her dream mean? It seemed like the future, maybe...but maybe not.

She had seen herself...Anakin's ghost...Obi-Wan...Palpatine...and much more she could not name.

It might not even be real.

But she feared the worst. One thing was for sure, there was suffering in that dream. Death. Pain. Love.

And now the fear clenched her heart.

_Please not be real...please be just a dream..._

She didn't think she could handle more death.

She decided to talk to someone...anyone.

Master Kenobi, maybe.

But...no...that was just too hard to explain.

A crazy idea suddenly popped into he head.

Anakin.

He was dead...but surely he was there...he had spoken to her.

Maybe if she meditated, his Force ghost, his voice, would be there. To give her advice.

At least she hoped so. But it was worth a try.

Seeing it was only a little past midnight, she quietly headed to the Room of a Thousand Mountains. She knew that this room was her Master's favorite, both Obi-Wan's and Anakin's.

Sitting near a fountain, she sat cross-legged on the grass, breathing in the scent...the smell...the feel.

She felt the fear, confusion, and pain melt away. Felt herself be the most calm she had ever been.

She didn't feel like she was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains anymore. She could see it, but it didn't seem the like real room. And the ache in her heart from Anakin's death was completely filled up. She felt him.

_I sure hope this worked._

"Ahsoka?" a voice she knew asked. Anakin. Turning around, she stood.

"Master," she grinned.

He was there. Dead, in a shimmery, ghostly form, but there.

And Ahsoka felt whole again in two years.

She hoped it wouldn't have to end.

**I have a annoying feeling that this is rushed. I have no idea why. But...anyway, what did you think? A little longer...which is good. And, for once, I didn't put a huge cliffhanger! xD**

**Thanks for waiting, and thanks to my reviewers, I appreciate it a lot! That is all. **

**This will be updated more frequently now.**

**I hope to see some reviews! ;) **


End file.
